


For a Mermaid Just Like You

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: Beauty in the waterAngel on the beachOcean's DaughterI thought love was out of reach'Til I got herHad I known it could come trueI would have wished in '92For a mermaid just like you





	For a Mermaid Just Like You

Craig's favorite part about having a beach house was the fact that he could always brag about having a beach house. Sure there were other perks, like the fact that it was right next to where he worked, and that it was a peaceful and beautiful environment, but when you have a beach house...

You have bragging rights.

He bragged about it so much that a bunch of his friends insisted on coming over one weekend to hang out. They didn't want to call it a sleepover, cuz that made them sound like 14 year old girls, but basically they would all come Friday night and leave Sunday.

When Friday came, the first to arrive around 5:00 were Smitty, John, and Anthony (they had car pooled). Craig welcomed them by first stating that the house only had two guest rooms, so they should claim what they wanted before having to sleep on a mattress on the floor. John and Smitty ran to the other end of the house, pushing each other to try and find the room and get there first. Anthony just stayed with Craig and watched them run on the hardwood in their socks, since they'd all taken off their shoes once they went inside.

"I don't mind a mattress or whatever," Anthony said with a shrug.

Craig grinned. "Or you could just have the couch, which is behind you that those two bozos missed." Anthony laughed his signature laugh and threw his bag on it, claiming it as his own.

"It's kind of nice that you have this whole place right next to the beach," Anthony commented, pulling out his phone. "What's your wi-fi password?"

"The wi-fi title is 'OrangePillowcase, and the password is 'purpledesklamp' all lowercase, no spaces." Anthony looked at him strangely, but didn't question it. "What? I like naming my wi-fi after random stuff, okay? I don't even have a purple desk lamp or orange pillowcase."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't have," Anthony remarked.

Craig cocked an eyebrow. "I feel like that was supposed to be a burn but I have no idea what it means."

"Like not having a girlfriend," he teased. Craig rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. You have this wonderful house and no one to share it with?"

"I'm sharing it with you guys, aren't I?"

"You know that's not the same."

Craig opened his mouth to object but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "That must be Marcel and Brian." He went to go greet his last two guests.

He opened the door to let his friends inside, welcomed them, and explained the bed situation since he could already hear John and Smitty fighting. Marcel just rolled his eyes at their stupidity, but Brian took off to get one of the beds.

"They're like children," Craig said with a laugh.

"You know, if you're not careful, one of them may take your bed," Marcel commented.

"I'll just kick them out if they do. Or bribe them out with pizza I ordered. Figured we could eat pizza, and if it's not too dark out, go for a swim or something."

"CAN I GET A BONELESS PIZZA AND A TWO LITER COKE?" Smitty shouted from the other side of the house.

"ONLY IF THERE'S PINEAPPLE ON IT!" John shouted back.

"Shut the fuck up!" Smitty yelled, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor and an exclamation of pain from John.

"I'm going to make sure those two don't end up breaking their necks," Craig said, hurrying to the guest room to stop them.

* * *

The pizza arrived in about 25, and Mini suggested they all eat on the back porch, which was practically on top of the beach. Craig grabbed some beers for everyone and they all just sat around in chairs, talking, drinking, and eating their food. It was nice, just sitting amongst friends, talking about whatever. But for some reason, something inside him felt the tiniest bit empty. He tried to ignore it and focus on the conversation.

"Yeah, Simone felt bad that she couldn't come," Marcel was saying. Craig had said to the guys that their girlfriends could come as well if they wanted, but none of them were actually able to make it. "Had a business meeting to go to this weekend. Bad timing."

"Yeah, 'nd Lanai got back from a Florida trip. Wouldn't want her to come out here immediately after," Brian added, his words not perfectly comprehensible, and somewhat slurred because he'd had several beers already. Craig pointed out how he was being an Irish stereotype while Brian told him to stiff it.

"Sara just kind of didn't want to come," Smitty admitted.

"Well at least she's honest about it," Anthony said, taking a sip of beer. "Melina had a convention this weekend."

"And that leaves the two single fellas," Smitty said with a grin.

"I'm in a very committed relationship with Pornhub and my own right hand, thank you very much," John said sarcastically. "What about you though, Craig?"

"I don't know, I've just never really met a girl who catches my eye, I guess," Craig said indifferently.

"Virgin," Anthony quietly snickered.

"No, but all right then," Craig muttered.

"I'm fucking boredddd," Brian moaned. "We're at a beach, why don't we do somethin' fun?"

"Let's skinny dip!" John declared, standing up and cracking open another cold one (with the boys).

"Let's not," Marcel said, putting a hand on John's shoulder to get him to sit down.

Craig checked his watch. "Oh hey, I know what we could do! The sun isn't super low yet, in fact it's about to go down in a little bit. Why don't we go out for a quick sail?"

"Yes! Awesome!" Smitty jumped up excitedly. "I've never been sailing."

"Me neither. Let's go!" Brian jumped up to, but was a little bit wobbly.

"If Brian throws up on the boat, I'm not holding his hair back," Marcel said.

"Oh shut up you fuck," he whined.

"All right, I'll get the boat set up at the dock," Craig said.

Smitty punched the air with glee. "Let's fucking do this, boys."

* * *

"Jack, I'm flying," Anthony mock-swooned, standing at the bow of the boat with his hands in the air. Marcel stood behind him with his hands on Anthony's hips.

"You guys are fucking nerds," John commented.

"Do y'all like the view?" Mini asked from the stern, steering. He'd never been this far out, but the waves didn't look too rough, and he wanted very much to impress his friends.

"It's awesome, dude," Smitty gushed. "I love the ocean so much. So many people don't know what's out there. Anything could be! And the colors are amazing, especially during sunsets-"

"Okay we get it you want to fuck the ocean, weirdo. Hush," John complained, sitting on a bench with his face in his hands.

"Awwwww, not having fun, John?" Brian asked, leaning on him for support.

"Get off me, weirdo," he said, pushing Brian off the bench.

Brian fell onto his hands and knees near the edge of the boat and started coughing.

"Dude, are you okay?" Craig asked, relinquishing control of the boat to see if his friend was okay. He bent down to make sure Brian wasn't choking or anything. He helped him to his feet and had him lean over the side in case Brian threw up. "Don't fucking die on us, all right?"

"No promises," he joked.

"You'd think, being Irish, he'd be able to hold his own better," Smitty commented. Brian flipped him off without even turning around.

Craig was about to go back to his position steering the ship when Brian called out for him.

"Hey Craig? Is this important?"

Craig turned around and saw Brian holding up a metal object. He walked closer before realizing what it was.

"Hey, yeah, that's very important. It's the padlock for the gate to get on and off the ship. How'd you get that?"

"It wasn't locked, it was just hanging in the lock, opened."

"Well move it, drunkie. We can't have anyone or anything falling off the ship. Especially since it's the bow and if someone fell off they might get hit by the boat itself." Craig pushed Brian aside so he could put the padlock back and keep the gate shut.

"Hey Craig."

He rolled his eyes. "What, Brian?" he asked, exasperated. When drunk, this guy sounded like a five-year-old.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"What?" Craig turned around just before getting hit by a massive weight that shoved him into the gate. And without the padlock there, it flew open, sending Craig into the swirling blue depths below.

Craig fell on his back into the ocean, and a second later felt something smack into his head that caused him to get extremely dizzy and drew some blood. He was completely submerged under the choppy waves at this point, barely able to hear yells coming from the boat which was practically speeding away. He did his best to swim upwards, but getting hit in the head with a boat caused him to be unsure which way was up and which way was down.

He tried to open his eyes in the salty water but had to immediately shut them because the burning pain of the salt was too much for him to bear. Craig realized then that he'd been holding his breath this whole time and was running out of air. He opened his mouth partially and it flooded with more sea water and even something that tasted metallic-perhaps his own blood.

He felt himself getting weaker, and could barely even move anymore. A large object he couldn't see but was able to sense swam up to him. It's tail bumped against his leg. _Shark,_ he figured, as he stared to black out As the darkness closed in on him, he swore he felt human hands wrap around his chest.

* * *

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" Marcel yelled as the crew watched their captain fall into the ocean. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

"I'm drunk," Brian said weakly. Anthony pulled him away from the railing and sat him down on the bench, so he wouldn't fall in or knock anyone else overboard.

"Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ," Smitty muttered, wide-eyed and numb.

"Does anyone know how to steer a ship?" John asked, one of the more composed of the crew despite still being in a state of shock.

"I do, kinda," Marcel admitted. "I mean, we're turning back around, right?"

"Yes, dipshit! Otherwise we've basically just abandoned one of our friends to die in the ocean, and we end up in the middle of the sea when the sun goes down!"

"All right, all _right!_ Don't yell at me! I just, yeah, I can do that stuff." Marcel ran to the back of the ship.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Smitty continued to freak out, putting his head in his hands. John had him sit down on the bench as well so he wouldn't have a breakdown and collapse. "You caused this, motherfucker," Smitty said accusingly to Brian, who had finally gotten his head out of his ass and noticed what was going on.

"Where's Craig?" he asked, looking around him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Smitty said, sticking his head in his hands again.

Suddenly the boat turned abruptly at a 90 degree angle. The crew all had to hold on to the railing to prevent from falling over.

"I thought you knew how to steer this thing!" John yelled.

"I'm not an expert, all right?" Marcel shouted back. He continued to turn the wheel and they were finally sailing back towards land. "Anyone see Craig?"

It was silent except for the crashing of waves around them as everyone searched the vast blue ocean in search of their friend. "No one?" he asked angrily, still trying to keep the ship from veering off course. The sun was almost down over the horizon, which would make finding Craig almost impossible without a good light source.

"Did he drown already?" Smitty asked meekly. All of the guys glared at him for being so pessimistic. He looked down and pulled his knees up to his chest in worry.

"Craig!" Anthony yelled. "Craig! Buddy! Where are you?" The rest soon joined in, shouting for their friend, but to no avail.

"Wait, I think that's him!" The rest of the crew turned to where Marcel was pointing, a little ways behind him. In the mostly blue-green water, a little bit of purple was visible, and what looked like a body floating on top of the surface.

"Only one thing has hair that color," Marcel said, somewhat relieved that they'd at least found him.

"But wait, is he alive?" John asked. The crew held their breath as they looked at the body, which was getting further away from them.

"Hey guys, are we picking up speed or what?" Brian remarked, still pretty drunk. Everyone looked towards the front of the boat and saw that they were approaching land-fast. John and Anthony started screaming, Smitty just stared, wide-eyed and blank like before, and Marcel was freaking out trying to turn the boat away. It was too late. The boat was skidding against the ocean floor, but it wasn't enough to stop the incoming doom as they were about to hit a whole cluster of large rocks.

_***Crash!***_

* * *

Craig opened his eyes and saw a blue-black sky littered with stars. _Is this heaven?_ he thought. He felt water around him, but he wasn't floating. He was on his back on the beach, as the tide pulled out around him. He tried to move his head to look around, although it ached, wondering how he ended up here. Did he somehow miraculously float back to shore?

A hand then took his. It was small and gentle and its skin was smooth. He looked for the owner of it and came face to face with the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her half brown half blonde hair framed her face of clear skin, pink lips and full brown eyes. The two looked at each other for what felt to Craig like an eternity.

"I couldn't just let you drown," she whispered, her voice angelic. "I brought you to shore."

"Th...thank you," he muttered weakly. He looked some more and realized that this wasn't just any girl-she had a tail! Shimmering silver in the moonlight; by god she was a mermaid.

He wasn't sure what overcame him, but before he knew it, the words _"I love you,"_ came spilling over his tongue. She smiled fondly, giggling slightly, before leaning down and placing a kiss upon his lips. Craig was weak, but he used some of his strength to kiss her back and run his fingers through her wet hair.

She pulled away suddenly, and before Craig knew it, she was gone. He heard the faint yelling of someone calling his name.

"Craig! Guys, I found him!"

His entire body and especially his head ached, but he made a slight attempt to sit up before suddenly being tackled in the sand.

"Dude! Holy shit we thought you were dead!" Smitty declared, hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank god you're all right,"Anthony said, trying to pull Smitty off of the would-be drowning victim.

"Define 'all right.' My head is killing me," Craig mumbled.

Smitty gasped. "No shit man, your head is bleeding."

"You must have gotten hit by the boat," Marcel said. "We should get you inside. Thank goodness you washed up not too far from your house."

"On that note, how did you get to shore? Did you pass out and just float back somehow or something?" John asked.

Craig gasped, remembering the girl. "It was a mermaid! A mermaid brought me in from the sea-"

"Okay, calm down Craig. I think we need to get you to your home before you get too delusional or pass out or anything," Marcel said, helping him stand up slowly.

"No really, there was a mermaid. She brought me to shore," Craig insisted. He looked around at his friends hoping at least one of them would believe him. He glanced over Smitty's shoulder and saw a wreck on some rocks down the beach. "Is that my boat?"

"Okayyy, you're getting worked up a little bit let's get you inside to calm down," Anthony said hurriedly, assisting Craig with walking to his house.

Craig looked out at the ocean one last time. There was no trace of his beautiful savior.

_"She was out there. I swear she was."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Mermaid" by Train. I may make this into several chapters, but right now here's all I've got. Maybe if I get enough comments and shiz I'll make a part two. I just love suniladd so much!
> 
> Also I know Craig's drowning was kind of weird, but I've never been hit by a boat and almost drowned before, so that was really just my best guess of what that experience would be.


End file.
